my season 7
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: This is my version on how season 7 should have been there will be a lot of bonding, twists, big plots, new characters, old characters and much more. Just so you know this is nothing like the season seven shown this my complete own version
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the kitchen to see her eldest sister piper try persuade her two year old nephew into eating his breakfast. Phoebe's other sister paige was changing wyatt brothers diaper. "Morning sweetie" piper greeted phoebe. Typical piper phoebe thought to herself always trying to hide her emotions. Nobody would blame her if she blew somethings up. I mean Chris was her son and he died. Although he was from the future he was still her son. Leo certainly wasn't hiding his emotions. The only time her and her sisters had seen him in the last 2 months. Was when he wanted to check the book of shadows for something. Not that she blamed him. Though I mean from what Chris had told her Leo wasnt the best dad in the world in fact from the way Chris described him he seemed like the worst. Paige had just orbed Chris diaper into the bin. then placed him in the car seat not that he'd been in it often he and wyatt hadn't been allowed out for the last 2 was in the living room looking through the old photos and she found a picture of herself and Prue. This brings tears to her eyes as she realises that Chris wasnt the first loved one she had lost. She hadn't even thought about Prue lately. She had been so worked up about Wyatt turning evil and Gideon trying to kill him. She hadn't remembered that Prues death anniversary was today. And she didn't think Phoebe had either. She didn't like to think that her sister had been dead 3 years already. Piper realised just how much she really missed prue. But her thoughts were interrupted by her youngest sister Paige. Who had just walked in carrying her 2 year year old son Wyatt. "Piper you ok? I know it's hard to accept that Prues not coming look at how far you have come in the past 3 years. gee where do I begin you have saved loads of innocents, vanquished the source of all evil 3 times, met me of course, kept p3 up and running and most importantly had 2 kids". Paige told piper. That's a lot more than some have done in there whole lives. Paige stated. "I didn't think you would know it was Prues death anniversary I mean Phoebe didn't remember it" piper confessed. "Although I didn't know her. She was still my sister and just like you I wanted to do something to commemorate her death.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper considers what Paige has said. "What did you have in mind" Piper asked Paige."well I thought we could beg the elders to let us summon her for a day we could all watch a movie together and have some family time then when it's time for her to go we could let balloons go"paige told her. "That would be great but the elders will never let us summon Prue" Piper tried to explain to Paige. "well we will see about that " Paige said. Then she took Wyatts hand stood up grabbed Pipers arm and orbed them to the bridge. "Sandra" Paige called. Then in a cloud of blue and white lights appeared the elder "yes Paige" Sandra asked. "well Prues been dead 3 years now and we want to summon her it is the least you can do after Gideon". Then she gave Wyatt a quick glance ."I guess I could allow you to summon her but for how long do you require her". Sandra asked. "Just a day" Piper said quickly . "Fine" Sandra says. Then clicks her fingers and Prue appears. Then she orbs away. "Prue" Piper whispers in shock. "see I told you it would work" Paige says. "hey was that cockiness I sensed there missy Paige" Prue says smiling. "maybe just a little by the way it's nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you" she said it all in the one breath. Prue laughs Piper throws herself at Prue. "gee Piper knock me down why don't you" Prue says. "sorry" Piper says embarrassed. "Paige don't I even get a hug" Prue asks. "um I wasn't sure if you would feel like I had replaced you or not" Paige admits. "you haven't replaced me you have made your own place in this family" Prue tells her. at this Paige smiles and gives Prue a hug. Piper takes Wyatts hand and takes him over to Prue. "this is your auntie Prue Wyatt" Piper explains to him. Wyatt grins Prue bends down to his level "hello little man you are very brave" she tells him. Then she gives him a hug. "not that Its not good up here but I would like to see my other sister dad and nephew" prue tells them. "ok then" Paige says. then Piper picks Wyatts up and puts him on her hip. Paige takes Pipers hand then takes Prues hand and orbs to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at the manor. "Phoebe" Paige calls. "Paige what is it" phoebe asks. "We have someone you might want to see" piper tells her. "Really who is it" phoebe asks. Then she walks downstairs with Chris in her arms. " PRUE " she screams. Then runs over to her and wraps her in a one armed hug piper and paige laugh even wyatt is grinning. "Hey phoebe I think you may be suffocating my son" piper tells her. "Give him here" then she takes Chris into her arms. "How is this possible I thought we weren't allowed to summon you" phoebe asks. "Well you weren't at least not until now thanks to Paige" Prue explains. "Why what did paige do" phoebe asks. "Demanded that I should be summoned" prue tells her. "And it worked" phoebe says. "Well I'm here aren't I" prue tells her. "Hey prue come meet Chris" piper tells her. "Can I hold him" prue asks. "Of course you can" piper tells her. Then places Chris in her arms. "Hello little man" prue greets sisters smile at this. "Piper why don't you call dad he will be happy to see prue" phoebe tells her. "Ok I will in a minute" piper tells her. "Paige why don't you go find Leo I'm sure he will be happy to see prue" piper asks her. "Ok do you want me to take Wyatt with" paige replies. "That would probably be best incase a demon attacks " piper states. Then goes to call her father. While she is walking to the phone paige orbs out with wyatt. "So what's it like up there" phoebe asks prue. "It's OK I guess I mean I got to see mom grams and Andy but I missed you guys alot" prue replies. "I don't want you to go again" phoebe admits. "I don't wanna go either but I have to" prue explains. "But we could cast a spell to make you fully human and we could go up against the elders whatever it takes" phoebe states. "It wouldn't work it was my destiny to die so that paiges destiny could begin" prue tells her. "So your blaming paige then" says piper. Who has just walked into the living room. "No I'm not blaming her I was just explaining that I had to die so her destiny as a charmed one could be fulfilled" prue states. "Seems to me like you resent paige" piper tells her. "No I don't resent her I just wish that I could have lived and been there for my nephews and for phoebe when she lost cole" prue tries to explain. "But you couldn't Im not being mean by saying this but paige was there for wyatt and chris, for vanquishing the source, finding out cole and most importantly for me and phoebe" piper tells her. "Don't you think I know that don't you think I would have done all that if given half the chance" prue says angrily. "Hey guys I know we need to talk things through but arguing isn't gonna solve anything" phoebe tells them. "She's right you know" piper says to prue. "Yes I know she is" prue tells her. "Now piper is dad on his way" phoebe asks. "Yeah he should be here soon" piper replies. "how long is paige gonna be I don't have all day" prue states. Phoebe decides to ignore this comment "ok so if dad's on his way why don't you make dinner and we could eat together as a family" phoebe states. "Ok then I'll make it now". Then piper walks to the kitchen while paige orbs in with wyatt. Prue is the first to notice paige. "Where's Leo" prue asks. "I have not the faintest idea" paige replies. "So what where you doing all this time" prue asks paige. "I was looking for Leo" paige explains. "So where is he" prue asks. "I couldn't find him anywhere I was orbing everywhere I could think but I got nothing". Chris starts fussing so prue puts him down on his play mat. Suddenly barbas flames in and grabs phoebe before anyone could do anything he flamed out with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Piper get in here now" calls prue from the living room. Piper walks in with wyatt in her arms "what is it?" piper asks "notice anyone not here?" paige asks "yeah actually I do where is leo?" Piper questioned "she meant phoebe Barbus took her" prue explains "oh my gosh we gotta find her" piper tells them. "Let's go to the attic and see if we can summon her back here" paige says. Then piper heads up the stairs with wyatt in her arms prue goes up behind her paige is about to go but notices they have left baby chris so she orbs him into her arms then orbs up to the attic.

Underworld

"What do you want barbas?" Phoebe asks. "Oh there is many things I would like but at the top of my list would be you and your sisters dead" he replies. "We both know if you were gonna kill me you would have done it ny now" phoebe states trying to be confident. "Oh how sweet your biggest fear is that your nephews won't be safe" Barbus mocks. " Yeah well I know my nephews are safe with my sisters"she tells him. "But for how long.

manor

Paige and piper are sitting at the table they have just put their blood in the cauldron. Together they chant "blood to blood I summon thee blood to blood return to me". They wait for something to happen but nothing does "why can't we summon her unless you don't think" piper says. " No piper phoebe is not dead besides I would have sensed it i am half whitelighter after all" paige reminds her. "But you couldn't sense her if she's in the underworld dead or alive" prue states. "Maybe not her location but because of our bond as sites I would feel her pain just like I would if she was my charge" paige explains "ok I guess that makes sense now we just gotta find her".

 **I know how short this it I will start making them longer but I'm just trying to update all my story's just now so at least if they are short I have still updated them. Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, I have been busy with school work.**

Underworld

"Oh that's what you think but however I know different" Barbas tells her. "Oh yeah go on tell me, what do you know? Phoebe asked him. "Oh but if I told you that then we couldn't play the guessing game" Barbas tells her.

 **Manor**

"Why don't you guys summon Barbas" Prue asks. "Its not that easy he is hidden away from Good magic" Piper states.

"Prues right though we should try summon him that Way we can make him tell us were Phoebe is" Paige tells her.

Piper puts her hands on her hips and turns to look at her sisters "I'll be glad to have Phoebe back since you to obviously can't be bothered listening to me. Oh and may I add that I have been doing this longer than you both" Piper states angrily. She couldn't believe how Paige and Prue were acting, they had just met and all ready they were teaming up on her.

" Wait a minute Piper no one said that your just assuming that we think we are better then you" Prue tells her.

 _"_ This isn't helping find Phoebe" Paige says. Trying to stop them from arguing she didn't have much experience being the peacemaker as it was usually her arguing with Piper or Phoebe.

"Paige is right Piper Come on just write a summoning spell"

"I have no idea what to start with" Piper admits.

" Well how about we use the source vanquishing spell for inspiration" Paige suggests.

"I don't get it do you?" Prue asks and looks at Piper.

"Paige what do you mean?" Piper asks and turns to Paige.

" I mean that we use our ancestors to summon him. I mean when you think of all the power that comes from the line of Warren witches, it would almost be easy" Paige explains.

" I do agree with you Paige but I would have to go back to spirit form for that to work" Prue tells her and glances at her sisters sadly.

" Not necessarily you could say the spell with us. I mean you were a charmed one before you died and me and Piper are charmed ones now, so it's bound to work" Paige tells them.

"Actually that might be the best idea I've heard yet" Piper tells them and smiles.

"So are we all in agreement then?" Asks Paige.

"Suits me" Prue tells them.

"Sure" Piper tells them.

"Great I'll write the spell and while I'm doing that you to can talk" Paige states then walks over to Piper and takes Wyatt from her and since she already had Chris in her arms orbed them downstairs.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Prue Asks.

" I'm not really sure. But I do have one question what's it like up there?" Piper questions.

"Where elderland?" Prue jokes.

"Oh haha very funny, you know I meant in the afterlife" Piper retorts.

"It depends" Prue tells her

" depends on what?" Piper asks

"On how you look at it I guess, I mean sure you get to see your lost loved ones and watch over your alive loved ones. But you still feel pain and wish you could be with them everyday" Prue explains.

"I still blame myself you know. I should have died not you me" Piper tells her then bursts in to tears.

"Oh Piper its not your fault" Prue tells her then gives her a hug.

Paige walks in with Chris in her arms, a spell in her free hand and Wyatt toddling behind her "I'm not interrupting anything am I? " Asks Paige.

"No of course not" Piper tells her then walks over to Paige and takes Chris from her.

"You got the spell" Prue asks

"Yep right here" Paige tells them and waves her hand to show them then she bends down and picks Wyatt up and places him on her hip.

"Can I see it" Prue asks.

"Uh sure" Paige says then gives her the spell.

"Seems alright don't you think?" Asks Prue as she shows the spell to Piper.

"Yeah it does actually" Piper tells them.

(The doorbell rings)

"Oh no that must be dad" Piper says.

"I thought you were cooking" Prue states.

"I was" Piper tells them.

" I'll get the door" Paige says and orbs down with Wyatt.

(Smoke alarm goes off)

"Oh no dinner" Piper cries then she hands Chris to Prue and runs downstairs.

" Piper wait" Prue shouts then heads downstairs after her with Chris in her arms and the spell in her hand.

 **How was that?. Please review and let me know. I will be updating soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter starts were the last ended up**

"Prue" Victor says shocked he thought they hadn't been able to summon her but overall he was happy to see her.

"Dad" Prue shouts and runs into his arms and hugs him carefully though because she was holding Chris.

Piper comes out of the kitchen with a burnt chicken

"Looks like it will be takeout tonight" Piper tells them.

" Not until we find Phoebe" Paige states.

" Good point actually. Dad now that your here could you watch the boys"

"Sure" Victor replys then takes Chris from Prue and places him in one arm and then he takes Wyatt from Paige and places him on his hip.

"Thanks so much dad" Piper says then all three sisters head up to the attic.

 **Underworld**

"when me and my sisters get you we are gonna vanquish you" Phoebe tells Barbus not that she really cared what happened to him anyway all she wanted was to get home and make the most of the day she had with Prue but no de,ons always had to intervene and ruin things.

"Oh and that would be the 4th time you've vanquished me" Barbus informs her then laughs all he wanted was for the Witches to die so he could take a shot at becoming leader if the underworld. Which is why he had left his layer unprotected so the witches would come here and be trapped while the children would be vulnerable and easy to kill.

"It will be the 4th and last" Phoebe told him.

 **Manor (attic)**

"ok so if this spell works it should bring him here quite quick so if we are gonna trap him we have to be fast otherwise he will escape from us" Paige explains.

" ok then you can orb crystals and trap him in a crystal cage then torture him till he talks" Piper tells her

"Ok guys let's just get this over with we don't have much time left" Prue reminds them.

They all begin to chant

"Penelope Patricia Prudence Melinda-Astrid Helena Lorna and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us bring us the evil by tracing his fear now Barbus the demon you have been summoned here".

Then all of a sudden a gust of wind appears and it forms into Barbus.

Paige doesn't think twice and throws out her hands "crystals, circle" she says as she waves her hand

(The crystals orb to the right places and create a cage)

Barbus tries to walk but is thrown to the floor by the energy produced by the crystals.

Paige walks over to the crystal cage andd picks up a crystal

"Tell us where Phoebe is or else" Paige says threateningly.

"Oh well well well what do we have here a dead witch" Barbus mocked.

Paige placed the crystal down and Barbus was shocked.

" oh so you were about to tell us were Phoebe is" Paige says while waving the crystal wearily.

"Oh now you see I seem to remember you threatening to shock me" Barbus says.

"Well how about you tell us where our sister is or you die" Prue says.

"The choice is yours" Piper says and she puts her hands on her hips.

"But if I tell you where your sister is I'll die anyway , so I'm saying nothing" Barbus states

Paige puts the crystal down and Barbus is shocked again.

"Feel like talking yet?" Prue asks.

"No not yet" Barbus Replied.

Paige shocked him once more but this time it took him longer to get up.

"Guys this isn't getting us anywhere if Barbus is here then his layer won't be protected anymore so you two can go get Phoebe" Prue states then walks over to Paige and takes the crystal "besides it's been a long time since I got to do thus I might aswell enjoy it while I can" Prue tells them.

"Will you be ok here alone with him?" Piper asks

"I'm technically not alone dad and the boys are here and what is he gonna do kill me I'm already dead" Prue tells them.

"Fine then let's just get Phoebe back so she can spend sometime with Prue" Paige says then she walks over to Piper takes her hand and they orb out.

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Underworld**

Blue and white lights appeared in front of Phoebe and they formed into Piper and Paige.

"I am so glad to see you guys" Phoebe says then takes Paiges hand and they orb out.

 **Manor (Attic)**

Paige Piper and Phoebe appear in blue and white lights.

"Phoebe I am so glad to see you" Prue told her and gave her a hug.

"Well hello Barbus how do you like being defenceless and trapped huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh I should have known you would do something like this" Barbus muttered.

"Yeah ya should of but you didn't" Piper stated.

"Piper Paige why don't you to go make the vanquishing potion while Phoebe and I go see dad" Prue suggested.

"Fine by me come on Piper" Paige says.

"Why aren't I to see dad?" Piper questioned.

"You have already saw him plus Phoebe and I will need some time alone to talk just like we did Piper" Prue tells her.

"But you haven't had alone time with Paige yet" Piper reminds her.

"Yet exactly I will talk to Paige later" Prue tells her then her and Phoebe leave the attic.

Paige orbs the potion ingredients up and they make the potion.

"Prue Phoebe time to vanquish Barbus" Paige shouts.

"I think there I'd someone else who should see this to" Piper tells her.

"Who did you have in mind?" Paige asks.

"Leo" Piper shouts.

Phoebe and Prue walk in to the attic and go over to Paige.

White and blue orbs appear and they form into Leo.

"Prue? What the heck is going on here"

"Well hello to you to Leo" Prue says then walks over and gives him a hug.

"Is that Barbus?" Leo asked looking at the demon in the cage.

"Yeah we are just about to vanquish him and thought you might like to see" Phoebe tells him

Leo just looks at them.

" you guys ready" Paige asked looking at her sisters"

"As ready as we will ever be" said Piper and Prue and Phoebe nod in agreement.

"Crystals" Paige says as she waves her hand, the crystals dissappear in blue lights and Barbus is free.

"Your greatest fear is that your son's won't be safe" Barbus tells Piper.

"But our greatest desire is that they will be safe and that will conquer all our fear" Paige states.

Phoebe throws the potion.

"I'll be back fear always comes back" Barbus yells as he bursts into flames.

Leo orbs out.

The sisters leave the attic and go downstairs to the living room and they find a sleeping Victor with a sleeping Chris in one arm and his other arm around a sleeping Wyatt.

They smile at the sight.

Piper looks at the clock.

"Oh my god its half eleven already and all we have done is vanquish Barbus, so much for family bonding" Piper states.

"Well I have had a great time anyway" Prue tells them.

"But I barely got anytime with you" Phoebe tells her.

"We didn't even get to talk properly" Paige moans.

(Sandra the elder orbs in behind them)

"You will have all the time you need for that" says Sandra

(The sisters turn round)

"What do you mean?" Asks Piper.

"Well seeing how well you four worked together made me and the other elders decide that Prue can be giving back to you three" Sandra tells them.

"So what you mean Prue is getting brought back to life?" Asks Paige.

"Yes Paige that's exactly what I meant" Sandra says.

" But how will that work because Prue and Paige have the same power" Phoebe states.

"And there is only supposed to be three charmed ones not four" Prue tells her.

"Well I guess I will go Prue was here first after all" Paige says.

"No Paige nobody is going anywhere are they?" Piper questions.

"No Piper nobody is leaving, we have decided Prue and Paige can keep their telekinesis as Paiges works in orbs anyway so it's not really the same. As for the charmed ones you will now become the power of four, the strongest witches of all time" Sandra explains.

All the sisters smile and have a group hug

"The power of four huh" Paige says.

"Well I for one like it" Piper tells them.

"Yeah I like it too" Phoebe states.

"I'm happy with it" Prue tells them.

 **How was that? Please review and let me know if I am doing anything wrong or if you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This the morning after my last chapter.**

All four sisters are In the kitchen Paige is changing Chris diaper and Phoebe Victor and Prue are at the table, Wyatts in his highchair and Piper is cooking.

"Gee I have missed Pipers cooking" Prue says as she eats bacon.

"So is this the first food you have ate since you died?" Phoebe asks.

" I still can't get my head around this" Victor tells them.

"Yeah why do you think I'm eating so much" Prue replies to Phoebe.

"Because your hungry" Paige says sarcastically as she gets Chris Bottle from the worktop and sits down.

"Oh haha missy Paige very funny" Prue says then smiles.

Wyatt orbs a piece of bacon out of Prues hand.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you naughty boy give it back to your aunt right now" Piper shouts.

Wyatt orbs the piece of bacon to Paige instead of Prue.

"Thanks honey but it's not me that wants it" Paige tells him as she passes it back to Paige.

"Your lucky that was the last piece" Phoebe tells her.

Prue laughs.

 **A few hours later**

Piper and Phoebe are at work and Paige and Prue are watching the kids and Victor had to go home but he would be visiting again soon.

"So whats this magic school like?" Prue asks Paige

"Its great the only problem is that it was Gideon who founded it" Paige tells her.

"Why don't we go there now" Prue says.

"Do you wanna?" Paige asks

"Yeah I sure do" Prue tells her.

"I'll get Wyatt you get Chris" Paige tells Prue.

"Okay" Prue replies.

Paige and Prue walk into the living room with The boys and they orb up to magic school.

 **Underworld**

A group of demons are standing together while a demon in front of them talks.

"Our kind have been vanquished by the Charmed ones for too long I say we take action all of us go up against them" a demon named Rocko says.

"Are you nuts going up against the Charmed ones Is suicide" a demon called Troy says.

"Yeah if you want to do it do it alone" says a Brute demon.

"Not if we all go at once" Rocko tells them

they all huddle up and murmur while Rocko waits for a reply.

"We'll do it" says the Brute demon.

 **Magic school**

blue and white lights appear and form into Paige with Wyatt on her hip and Prue with Chris In the crook of her arm.

People are seen packing books.

"What's going on why are you packing everything up?" Paige asks Mrs Winterbourne who is packing books up.

"Gideon was the only one to fight for this school now he's dead there's nobody to fight for it" Sandra replies.

" I'll fight for it" Paige says.

"Up against the elders you don't stand a chance Gideon was the only one able to stand up to them" Mrs Winterbourne replies.

"Is the nursery open?" Asks Paige.

"For another week or so"

"Okay then" Paige says and she grabs Prues hand and Pulls her along.

 **Bay mirror**

Phoebe and Elise are talking.

"Oh Elise can't I just work from home?" Phoebe asks Elise.

"Why would need to?" Elise asks.

"So I can spend time with my family" Phoebe tells her.

"Oh come on Phoebe you live with them" Elise states.

"Yeah but I'm always so busy work amongst other things. I don't even get the time to spend time with them anymore" Phoebe Explains.

"Well only this once Phoebe you will have to Come back in tommorow" Elise tells her.

"Thanks Elise your the best" Phoebe says then leaves.

 **Underworld**

the demons are planning their attack.

"So first I will shimmer in with these two" says the Brute demon while glancing at two lower level demons.

"Then we will shimmer in after them" says Troy referring to a shapeshifter demon.

"Yes then the rest of us including me will come and then the charmed ones will be dead" says Rocko.

 **Magic school**

Prue and Paige are walking back into the main hall after dropping the kids of at nursery.

"OK everyone listen up, ther will be no more packing up books because Magic school will be staying open" Paige announces.

"I'm sorry Paige but we're on orders from the elders" Mrs Winterbourne tells her.

"Well if the elders want to stop us they can come down and say it for themselves" Prue states then uses her telekinesis to remove some books from a box back on to the bookcase.

Blue and white lights appear and form in to Odin the elder.

"I have no idea who on earth you think your doing but it stops now" Odin says sternly.

"Magic school is not getting shut down and we will not be backing down says Paige.

"You should remember that you only just got your sister back isn't that enough" Said Odin.

"And I am grateful for that but that's nothing to do with Paige fighting for magic school" Prue tells him.

"Gideon was the ruler of this school and since in the circumstances he was killed. I hardly think it would be right for you to take over" Odin tells them.

"Gideon deserved what he got" Paige tells him.

"In your opinion **yes** but there will be others who agree with him" Odin explains.

"What so you think Wyatt should be killed?" Paige shouts.

"Keep your voice down. I think nothing of the sort" Odin hissed.

"So if you won't even let me try fight for the school then I have no option but to stop my witch duties" Paige states.

"You don't get the choice do that" Odin tells her.

"Well we both know that we can decide to quit whenever we want" Prue tells him.

"So what's it gonna be?" Paige asks

"Fine you can have a trial, but if one thing goes wrong then that will be it the school will be closed down forever" Odin tells them.

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This takes place a few hours after my last chapter**

Piper is feeding Chris his bottle on the sofa Prue is sitting next to her Phoebe is at the other side of Piper on her laptop and Paige is on the floor playing with Wyatt.

"I always thought I would be the first to have kids" Prue says.

"Well I was the first to be pregnant" Phoebe reminds them.

"But I was the first to have kids" Piper states.

"Gee do you have to compete over everything" Says Prue.

"No we are not competing" Phoebe tells Prue.

"So anyway I'm on a trial for running magic school" Paige informs them.

"Oh really that's great honey" says Phoebe.

"Yeah good luck sweetie" says Piper

"Thanks" Says Paige

Three demons shimmer in

"Paige orb now" Piper tells her as she thrust Chris into her arm

Paige grabs Wyatts arm and orbs them to Magic school

Prue throws out her arm and a demon goes flying into the wall.

Piper blows him up then she gets the other two.

"Paige you can orb back in now" Phoebe calls.

Paige appears in orbs.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"Magic school" Paige replies.

two more demons shimmer in.

'Demons" Paige calls as she waves her hand towards the wall and they fly in orbs into the walls.

Piper blows them up.

"Gee can't we get a break" Piper shouts.

But then fifteen more demons shimmer in and surround them in a circle.

Paige takes Pipers hand and Piper takes Phoebe's hand then Phoebe takes Prues hand

And they begin to chant "The power of four will help us more" They say it four times.

The demons start to burst into flames and all that's left of them is ashes.

"What the hell was that" Prue asked.

"Oh them they are called demons" Piper says with a smirk.

"Yeah real funny Piper, you know what I meant" Prue snaps

"That's like the most demons that have ever attacked at once" Paige states.

"Ya that was weird" Phoebe says.

"Paige go get the boys" Piper tells her.

"Kay" Paige says then orbs away

 **The next morning**

Paige is in the attack Scrying for evil

"Paige do you really want to fight a demon it's only ten o clock" Prue tells her.

"Yep I do" Paige says.

the crystal drops.

"I'll be back" Paige says to Prue then orbs out.

 **Pipers club**

Piper is putting wine away the club is shut.

Leo orbs in.

Piper looks up and sees him.

"Leo are you nuts somebody could have saw you" Piper tells him.

"Uh no I sensed. Anyway how's the boys?" Leo asks.

"See for yourself they are at the manor with Prue and Paige" Piper tells him.

"Wait Prue, what do you mean ? Leo asks.

"Oh you don't know, the elders brought her back to life" Piper tells him.

"Well that's good isn't it" Leo says.

"Yeah I mean we are glad to have her back. But the elders haven't gave her a new identity or erased her death yet. So she has to stay in the house" Piper tells him.

"Can't you cast a spell or something?" Leo asks.

"Personal gain plus Sheridan is still suspicious of Chris death" Piper says.

" Well I'm gonna go" Leo tells her.

" No Leo wait, come for dinner at the manor tonight see the boys" Piper tells him.

"OK then I'll be there" Leo replies then orbs out.

 **Alley Way**

There is a demon attacking a young girl.

Paige orbs in.

"Leave her alone" Paige shouts.

"Demon" Paige shouts as she throws out her and the demon bashes into a wall and shimmers out.

Paige rushes to the girl.

"Hey honey it's OK. Now why don't you come with me and we will find your Mommy and Daddy" Paige tells her.

"Okay" the little girl mutters and takes Paiges hand they orb away.

 **Manor**

Paige orbs into the attack with the little girl.

"My names Paige what's yours?" Paige asks the little girl

"Lily" Lily tells her.

"Do you know where your Mommy and Daddy live?" Paige asks her.

"My Mommy is in heaven and I never see my daddy" Lily tells her.

"Who do you live with sweetie?" Paige asked.

"My uncle and my little sister" Lily replies.

"Okay and what's your Uncles name" Paige asks.

"Conner" Lily tells her.

"What's his second name?" Paige asks.

"Thomas" Lily tells him.

"OK thanks sweetie. Now why don't you come down the stairs and get something to eat and drink" Paige tells her.

They leave the attic and go downstairs

 **Kitchen**

Wyatt is in his highchair and Prue is making lunching.

Paige walks in with Lily.

"Paige hi who's this" Prue asks.

"This is Lily she was being attacked by a demon" Paige tells her.

"Does she know about Magic?" Prue asks.

"I'm not sure ask her" Paige tells her.

"Im gonna go phone her uncle you watch her" Paige says to Prue.

"Hi sweetie do you believe in magic?" Prue asks her.

"Yeah I'm a witch" Lily tells her.

"Oh really do you have a power?" Prue asks.

"Yeah" Lily tells her.

"Can you show me?" Prue asks.

Lily nods then waves her hand in a circular motion and a table with ice cream appears.

"Wow so your a conjuror" Prue states.

Paige walks in.

"I've called your uncle he is on his way" Paige tells her.

 **how was it review and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter starts from when the last chapter ended.**

"OK do you know if he's magical?" Prue asks.

"I don't know Is Lily magical?" Paige asks.

"You tell me" Prue says then nods at the table Lily conjured.

"Wow she's a conjuror then" states Paige.

"Yep" replies Prue.

( The doorbell rings)

"That will be her uncle" Paige says and go's to answer the door.

"Hi you must be Lily's uncle" Paige greets.

"Call me Connor. The legendary Halliwell manor and you must be a charmed one" says Connor.

"So your magical then" Paige says as she leads him into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm a witch" Coonor tells her.

"What's your powers?" Paige asks.

"Telepathy, telekinesis and astral projection" Connor replies.

"Really I have astral projection and telekinesis too" Prue states.

"I'm Connor you are?" Connor asks and holds out his hand.

"Prue" she answers and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Connor says.

"Yeah you too" Prue retorts.

"So are you guys going to help me vanquish the demon?" Connor asks.

"Yes of course we are" Prue tells him.

"Do you want me to take the kids up to magic school?" Paige asks.

"Uh sure" Prue says.

"Fine by me" says Connor.

Paige walks over to Wyatt and lifts him out of his highchair then places him on the floor then she takes his hand and walks into the living room to get Chris after she has Chris she comes into the kitchen and gets Lily to hold Wyatts hand then orbs out.

"So let's go check the book for the demon" Prue says then walks up the stairs with Connor following her.

"The book as in the book of shadows?" Connor asks.

"Yeah here it's here" Prue says as she picks the book up and sits on the sofa with it.

Connor sits next to Prue.

They are flipping through the book.

"There" Connor exclaims as he points the demon out.

"Belktrez an upper level demon with the power of flaming, fireballs and aerokinesis can be vanquished by the power of three but in this case the power of four and he uses his victims blood to trace them" Prue reads.

"The power of four?" Connor asks puzzled.

"I was brought back to life a few days ago" Prue explains.

"Wait you were dead, so are you a whitelighter then?" Connor asks.

" No I just got given a second chance as a witch" Prue tells him.

"Lucky you" Connor states.

Paige walks in the attic.

"Oh there you guys are" Paige says.

"Uh yeah. We need Piper and Phoebe to vanquish the demon with us"

"Uhm ok I'll go get them" Paige says then orbs out.

 **Pipers club.**

Paige orbs in the office where Piper is sitting.

"Paige what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Getting you so we can vanquish a demon" Paige tells her.

"Oh hurry up then I need to get back here real quick" Piper nags.

"We need to get Phoebe first" Paige says then takes Pipers hand and orbs them out.

 **Manor**

"Isn't there a summoning spell for this demon?" Prue asks while writing the vanquishing spell.

"Not that I can see which probably means there isnt" Connor replies while looking through the book.

"Just out of question why does Lily stay with you and not her parents?" Prue asks.

"Her Mother, My sister is dead and her dad is in jail so I got left with her and Hannah" Connor explains.

"Who's Hannah?" Prue asks.

"Lily's little sister" Connor tells her.

"What age is she?" Prue asks.

"Three" Connor replies.

"What age is Lily?" Prue asks.

"Six" Connor tells her.

"Well that's good that you take care of them" Prue says.

"Couldn't imagine life without them" Conor states.

"So are you married, engaged, got a girlfriend?" Prue questions.

"None of the above but there is one girl I've got my eye on" Connor tells her.

"Really because there is this boy that I've got my eye on" Prue tells him.

"Do I know him?" Connor asks.

"You know him very well" says Prue.

Connor and Prue lean in and kiss.

 **Bay mirror**

Phoebe is in her office.

Piper and Paige orb in.

"Oh my gosh someone could have saw you" Phoebe says.

"Less chitchat more orbing" Piper says.

"I cant just go I have a deadline" Phoebe tells them.

"Work at home" Paige tells her.

"I cant Elise needs me here" Phoebe states.

" We need you to vanquish a demon" Paige informs her.

"Can't you guys and Prue do it?" Phoebe asks.

"No we are the power of four now" Paige reminds her.

"Yeah I know but you three could still vanquish him" Phoebe says.

"Yeah probably but that's not the point I just had to leave my club to do a demon vanquish so you should too" Piper states then grabs Phoebe's arm and Paige orbs them out.

 **Manor**

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb in while Prue and Connor are kissing.

"Who the hell is that" Piper shouts and tries to freeze Connor.

"He's a witch it won't work" Paige tells them.

"What is he doing here? " Piper asks.

"He needs help to vanquish a demon" Prue tells them.

"Oh and you kiss everyone who needs help with a demon?" Piper asks sarcastically.

"I cant believe you orbed me here somebody could have saw" Phoebe states to Paige.

"Oh so funny Piper" Prue says.

"Nobody saw anything" Paige says to Phoebe.

"Let's just vanquish this demon" Piper says.

"OK so how do we get him here?" Paige asks.

"I cut myself and he'll smell my blood" Connor says.

"That must have been why he was attacking Lily she had a cut on her knee and you two are related" Paige says to Connor.

"Who's Lily?" Phoebe asks.

"Its a long story" Paige says.

Connor gets an athame and picks his finger with it and it starts to bleed.

the demon flames in.

the sisters stand together and chant

Demon of vain

this is the end of your reign

it's time you feel pain

now obliterate into pieces and don't come back again

The demon bursts into pieces.

"Really Prue that was the worst vanquishing spell ever" Phoebe states.

"Well it worked anyway" Prue states.

"Paige orb me back to the club now" Piper tells her.

"P3" Paige says as she waves her hand.

Piper vanishes in orbs.

"Now me" Phoebe says to Paige.

"Bay mirror" Paige says as she waves her hand at Phoebe.

Phoebe disappears in orbs.

 **Please review and let me know how I am doing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter starts where my last chapter ended.**

"So what do we do now?" Prue asks.

"Well the demon is vanquished so I can go get Lily and then you can go home" Paige tells Connor.

"Well about that. The thing is we actually don't have a home the demon destroyed it I told the police it was a gas leak and they bought it but we have no place to go" Connor admits.

"Well you can stay here if you want" Prue offers.

"What really you have only just met me" Connor states.

"Yeah but it's not just you its the girls aswell" Paige says.

"Where is Hannah?" Prue asks.

"She is at her friends house just now actually I'm late to collect her" Connor says.

"Well you go get Hannah and bring her back here" Paige tells him.

"I'm not sure about this anyway it's not just up to you two your sisters aren't going to be happy about it andmyour house isnt big enough" Connor states.

"Our sisters won't have a choice but your right about the size of the house Prue states.

"Well I think I can solve that" says Paige she walks up to the book and chants

 **This house is to small**

 **it can't fit us all**

 **so in this hour I call**

 **upon the ancient power**

 **Make this house bigger**

 **add two more rooms**

 **do it quickly with just one big boom**

there is a big bang.

They walk out and see it has worked.

"It worked in all but isn't that personal gain?" Connor asks.

"The spell I just cast I did it in vain I want you to know it was not personal gain" she chants.

"So your moving in now" Prue tells him.

"How can I ever repay you guys" Connor says.

"You don't have to your a good and we help good people" Paige tells him.

"Now go get Hannah and Paige will get Lily and the boys" Prue tells him.

"The boys?" Connor questions.

"Our nephews Wyatt and Chris" Paige says.

"You know what I'll drive you to get Hannah" Prue tells him.

"No you won't the elders haven't erased your death yet your not going out anytime soon" Paige tells her.

"Can't you glamour me into someone else?" Prue asks.

"Oh fine then" Paige says then clicks her fingers and Prue turns into a blonde haired woman.

"Okay now go" Paige says.

Prue and Connor leave.

Paige orbs up to magic school.

 **Magic school**

Lily is playing with Wyatt and Chris is lying on his baby mat.

"Paige what's happening?" Lily asks.

"You are coming back to the house with me and then you and Hannah will be living with us" Paige explains.

"Uncle Connor aswell" Lily says.

"Yeah of course sweetie" Paige tells her.

"Thank you for saving me from the demon" Lily says.

"Oh that's ok honey" Paige says.

Lily gives Paige a hug.

Paige smiles "Shall we go home now?" Paige asks.

"Yeah" Lily says.

Paige walks over to Chris and picks him up then she takes Wyatts hand and Lily takes his other one and they orb away.

 **Manor**

Paige orbs in with Chris, Lily and Wyatt.

Paige puts Chris on his changing table and puts Wyatt in the playpen .

"Smelly diaper" Paige says then the diaper orbs into the bin.

Blue and white lights appear in front of them and form into Leo.

"Oh hey Leo what are you doing here?" Paige asks as she puts Chris on his baby mat.

"Piper invited me for dinner" Leo says.

"Oh ok then looks like it will be pizza" Paige says.

"Who is that" Leo says looking at Lily.

"Oh that's Lily she lives here now so does her little sister and uncle" Paige tells him.

"What why?" Leo asks.

"Their house was destroyed by a demon and Prue has the hots for her uncle" Paige states.

"Uhm ok where is Prue?" Leo asks.

"Oh she's with Connor getting Hannah" Paige tells him.

"She's left the house Piper told me she didn't have a disguise yet" Leo tells her.

"She doesn't I just glamoured her into a blonde"

"Glamoured who into a blonde" Piper says as she walks in with Phoebe behind her.

"Prue" Leo replies.

"You glamoured Prue into a blonde why?" Piper asks.

"So she could go get Hannah with Connor" Paige says.

"Who is Hannah and who is that?" Phoebe asks pointing at Lily.

"Paige didn't tell you they live here now" Leo informs them.

"They do what now" Piper shouts.

 **How was that review and let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter starts were the last ended**

"Prue and I were going to tell you I swear" Paige says.

"This is our house too you can't just move people in" Phoebe states.

"Do we have to do this in front of the kids" Paige says.

"No we don't Leo take them upstairs" Phoebe tells him.

Leo picks up Chris and take Wyatts hand then looks at Lily.

"You come aswell" Leo tells her.

Lily stands up and go's upstairs with Leo and the boys.

"Paige how on earth could you think we would be ok with this?" Piper asks.

"It wasn't exactly planned he told us the demon had destroyed his house and they had nowhere to go" Paige tells them.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Phoebe asks.

"Nobody would lie about that and he had the girls with him" Paige states.

"Just say for a minute we were ok with this where would they sleep?" Piper asks.

" I sorta cast a spell to add two rooms" Paige admits.

"Personal gain!" Piper exclaims.

"No I cast a spell to say it wasn't personal gain" Paige explains.

Conner, Prue and Hannah walk in.

"Hi Prue thanks for telling us we have new lodgers" Piper says.

"Look I really don't see the problem here you don't have to talk to them or anything they will just be here till they have someplace else to stay" Prue states.

"Piper we can't let kids be homeless" Phoebe tells her.

"Oh fine they can stay" Piper snaps.

"Thanks it means a lot" Connor says.

"OK you guys this is Hannah" Prue introduces.

"Hi honey I'm Paige" Paige tells her.

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe says.

"And I'm Piper" Piper tells her.

"OK why don't you go upstairs and get your sister" Piper tells her.

Hannah dissappears in a red flash.

"What was that? " Phoebe asks.

"Its her power of projection" Connor replies.

"Projection isn't that a rare power?" Prue asks.

"Yeah not many witch's have it" Connor tells them.

"Uhm Paige said your house was destroyed is there anything left in it?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not sure we had to leave right away" Conner explains.

"OK Paige why don't you orb Connor to his house to see if you can get clothes and stuff" Phoebe suggests.

"OK fine by me how about you?' Paige asks Connor.

"Let's go" Connor says.

Paige takes Connors hand and they orb out.

"How does she know where to go?" Piper asks.

"She doesn't but he does and he will direct her" Phoebe Explains.

"Let's go check on Leo and the kids" Piper says.

all three sisters walk upstairs.

 **Connors house**

Paige and Connor appear in a big wreckage with rubble everywhere.

"Whoa the demon sure did wreck this place" Paige states.

"Yeah he did" Connor says.

"OK so you use your power and I'll use mine" Paige says and she waves her hand at a bunch of rubble and it orbs away revealing a small bundle of clothes.

"There's some clothes for the girls" Paige says as she shakes a top with dust on it.

Conner swipes out his hand and a bunch of rubble goes flying into a wall revealing a photo and a pair of jeans.

"At least we have one picture left" Connor states.

"Who's that?" Paige asks whole looking at the photo with a guy and a woman.

"They are my parents they died when I was 16" Connor says.

"My parents died when I was 17' Paige tells him.

"I thought your Grams raised you and your sisters" Connor says.

"No I was given up for adoption because I was half whitelighter and because there was only meant to be three charmed ones not four" Paige explains.

"Oh Uhm sorry I didn't know" Connor says.

Inspector Sheridan, Darryl and agent Brody walk in.

"How did you get in here?" Inspector Sheridan asks.

"Same way as you" Connor states.

"You didn't leave the house we would have saw you" Sheridan says.

"You spying on us now?" Paige asks.

"Yes we have because we want to know what happened to that Chris boy why there was no funeral and why he didn't show up on records" Sheridan says.

 **Sorry for the shortness I'm trying to update all my stories today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Manor**

Piper, Phoebe and Prue walk into the boys room and find Leo playing with Wyatt, Hannah and Lily.

"Having fun?" Piper asks.

"Actually I was just about to see what you guys were doing" Leo tells them.

"Really because it looks like you were enjoying playing with teddy's" Piper says then laughs.

"Let's go downstairs" Phoebe says.

Piper walks over to Chris and picks him up.

Leo picks Wyatt up and heads downstairs followed by Prue, Lily, Hannah, Phoebe, Piper and Chris.

when they get downstairs Piper and Leo Put the boys in the playpen.

Phoebe gets Lily and Hannah some paper and pens so they can draw.

"Should we get a takeout?" Prue asks.

"Yeah why not" Phoebe says.

"You can phone it" Piper says to Prue.

"So what are we getting pizza?" Prue asks.

"Yeah Phoebe go ask Lily and Hannah what pizza they like" Piper tells her.

Phoebe walks into the living room and go's over to Lily and Hannah.

"What kind of pizza do you girls like?" Phoebe asks.

"I like ham and pineapple" Lily says.

"I like cheese" Hannah tells her.

"OK that's what your having for dinner" Phoebe tells them.

"Yay" Hannah shouts.

Phoebe laughs and walks back into the kitchen.

"Ham and pineapple for Lily and cheese for Hannah" Phoebe informs them.

"OK so what does Paige and Leo like?" Prue asks.

"I like pepperoni" Leo tells her.

"Paige likes spicy chicken and jalapeños" Phoebe says.

"Gee I didn't think Paige would like spicy food" Prue says.

"Well Paige is full of suprises" Phoebe states.

"I wonder what's taking Paige and Connor so long" Piper says

"I hope they are ok" Prue says.

"Me too " Phoebe says.

 **Connors house**

"Chris who?" Paige asks.

"You know fine well who I'm talking about miss Matthews" Sheridan states.

"I really don't" Paige says.

"Well I'm afraid you can tell me that in the station" Sheridan states.

"I'm not going to any station" Paige says.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice I'm arresting you for breaking an entry you don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court" Sheridan says.

"What i didn't break an entry" Paige states.

"How did you get in here then ?" Sheridan asks.

Paige sighs.

"Tell my sisters to call the station" Paige says to Connor as Sheridan puts handcuffs on her.

"Oh no he's being arrested to" Sheridan says.

"Cuff him lieutenant" Sheridan says to Darryl.

Darryl puts handcuffs on Connor and leads him out.

Sheridan pushes Paige out of the door.

They go to the car and Paige and Connor have to sit inbetween Agent Brody.

 **Manor**

"ok I'm really worried about Paige now it's been 2 hours" Phoebe states.

"You don't think Connors a demon do you?" Piper asks.

"No of course not Piper don't be ridiculous" Prue says.

"What just cause you like him he's not a demon" Piper says.

"I do not like him not in the way your thinking anyway" Prue says.

(The phone rings)

"Hello" Phoebe says as she picks up the Phone.

"Paige your in jail!" Phoebe shouts.

 **Police station**

Paige is in a cell with a scary 6ft woman with loads of tattoos.

"I want to see a lawyer" Paige shouts.

"Hey you shut it" the big woman says.

"You talking to me?" Paige asks.

"Well who else would I be talking to?" The woman says to Paige and starts to get closer.

"I don't know the voices in your head" Paige says sarcastically.

The woman swings a punch at Paige.

Paige ducks and knees the woman in the stomach.

The woman goes down to her knees in pain.

Paige kicks her in the face.

The woman lies flat on the ground clutching her stomach with one hand and holding her face with the other.

"That's some skills you got there" says Agent Brody who has just opened the cell.

"I've learned some tricks in my time" Paige states.

"Your probably wondering why I'm here" Agent Brody says.

"Hopefully letting me out" Paige says.

"Not exactly I need to talk to you" says Agent Brody.

"About what?" Paige asks.

"Not here follow me" Agent Brody tells her and walks out the cell.

Paige follows him into a room.

They sit at a table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Paige asks.

"You and your sisters are witches right?" Agent Brody says.

"I have no idea what on earth your talking about" Paige statesays.

"Oh but I know you do I've been studying them witches for years and I can tell one a mlie off" Agent Brody.

"Look I don't what your talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway" Paige states.

"But that's were your wrong you are going to tell me" Agent Brody states.

"Tell you what?" Paige asks.

"Tell me about the cases help me save innocents" Agent Brody says.

"Innocents?" Paige questions.

"Paige don't play dumb you know exactly what I'm talking about" Agent Brody says.

Paige considers what he's saying if she doesn't play along he could expose them but if she does he could still expose them.

" OK then I'll help you if you let me call my sisters because I know Sheridan won't let me even though it's my right " Paige states .

Agent Brody gives her his phone.

" Why have you given me your cellphone" Paige asks.

" Well like you said Sheridan won't let you have your phone call even though your entitled to it " Agent Brody says.

"Well thanks I think" Paige says then she dials the manors number.

 **Manor**

Phoebe Is on the phone to Paige

"How could you be arrested didn't Darryl even try cover for you?" Phoebe asks.

"No actually he arrested Connor" Paige says through the phone.

"I can't believe Darryl would do that after all the cases we helped him with" Phoebe states.

"Tell me about it but we got bigger problems" Paige says through the phone.

"Bigger problems what could possibly be worst than this?" Phoebe asks.

"There is a federal Agent who knows about us" Paige whispers through the phone.

"How did he find out and why are you whispering?" Phoebe asks.

Prue and Piper walk over to Phoebe.

"What's going on?" Piper asks.

"Shush I'm trying to hear" Phoebe says.

"As I was saying I don't know how he knows about us but he wants our help and I'm whispering because it happens to be his cell that I'm using" Paige whispers through the phone.

"Oh well you could have said that" Phoebe says.

"Look I gotta go. All I ask is you try to help me and Connor get out of here without exposing us" Paige tells her through the phone.

"But Paige" Phoebe begins but the line goes dead.

Phoebe turns to Prue and Piper.

"We need to get Paige and Connor out of jail without exposing ourselves even more than we already have" Phoebe says.

"Even more than we already have what do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Paige told me that an agent knows about us and he wants out help with some cases" Phoebe Explains.

"So how the hell are we gonna get Paige out of jail?" Prue asks.

"I have no idea" Phoebe states.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is set 2 days after my last one. Paige is still in jail and so is Connor.**

Prue is making Wyatt cerial Piper is changing baby Chris and Phoebe is pouring the girls juice.

"I don't know how much longer we can manage without Paige or Connor for that matter we know nothing about the girls not even what schools they go to I have to take time of work to help with the kids and I just can't do it anymore" Piper says.

"If Paige wanted out couldn't she just orb?" Prue asks.

"No because Sheridans asked for her to be on full time observation but more importantly don't you guys wanna know who has been spying on us?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah actually I would but it's not like I can go anywhere since Im supposed to be dead and the elders won't give me an alibi and arent you guys worried about Connor?" Prue asks.

"No not really we hardly know him" Piper says.

"Pipers right besides I think getting Paige out is more important" Phoebe states and then starts to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going" Prue asks.

"The attic" Phoebe says then continues going upstairs.

"For what?" Piper asks.

"A spell or a potion to help Paige" Phoebe says.

"Wait a minute that's personal gain" Prue States.

"We can't rely on the power of three without Paige" Phoebe says.

"We did before" Prue reminds her.

"Yeah but we weren't really that known till after we met Paige" Phoebe states then she walks up the remaining stairs and heads into the attic.

"So her and Paige are pretty close huh" Prue says.

"You shouldn't be sad about that" Hannah say

"What how did you know I was sad?" Prue asks.

"I can read thoughts remember" Hannah says.

"Oh yeah" Prue says.

"You shouldn't be jealous Paige and Phoebe have been super close since we met her" Piper says as she puts Chris in his car seat"

"Yeah but you and Phoebe are close too" Prue states.

"I know sweetie but you and Phoebe always argued" Piper reminds her as she puts Wyatt on her hip.

"Leo" Piper shouts.

Leo appears in blue and white orbs.

"Piper what is it are the boys ok?" Leo asks.

"Yeah fine but I need you to watch them because I gotta go to work, Prues gotta go to Magic school and Phoebe is trying to get Paige out of jail" Piper explains.

"OK then give them here" Leo says as he takes Wyatt from Piper and places him on his hip then he picks up Chris car seat and orbs out.

"Do you think he's ok now?" Prue asks.

"I don't think any of us will but especially Paige and Leo I mean they saw him pass away I can't bare to think about it never mind see it" Piper says and her eyes start to water.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" Prue says and gives Piper a hug.

"I need to go to work are you ok keeping an eye on these two?" Piper asks and glances at Lily and Hannah who are having a staring competition.

"I'll be just fine" Prue says and smiles at the girls.

 **Office in police station**

Paige and Kyle (aka agent Brody) are sitting next to each other with Sheridan in front of them.

"So what your trying to say is that you didn't break an entry?" Sheridan asks.

"Yes" Paige says.

"So how did you get in the house?" Sheridan asks.

"I uh (Kyle nudges her) no comment" Paige says.

"No comment huh so why where you in the house?" Sheridan asks.

" No Comment" Paige says.

"Interview ending 11:13" Sheridan says (she turns if the recorder)

"So when am I getting out i have responsibilities you know" Paige says.

"You broke an entry" Sheridan tells her.

"But there was no force to the door and the house belonged to Connor Bryant the man she was with" Kyle states.

"Yeah but how did they get there without leaving the house or taking the car?" Sheridan asks.

"We walked and climbed through the window" Paige tells her.

"Yeah let's go onto another interesting topic that Chris guy steals a car then mysteriously breaks out of jail-" Sheridan is cut off by Paige.

"You knew what screw it. Chair (Paige throws out her hand towards the chair and it slides across in orbs and knocks Sheridans legs so she falls onto it).

"Lock" Paige calls as she waves her hand at the lock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheridan asks.

"Ropes" Paige says and waves her hands towards Sheridan.

(Ropes appear in orbs around Sheridans wrists)

"Gag" Paige says then waves her hand towards Sheridan (a gag orbs in to Sheridans mouth)

"Paige what are you doing you've just exposed yourself?" Kyle asks.

"I'm getting out of here" Paige says then she grabs Sheridans arm and Kyles wrist then orbs out with them.

 **Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
